


City

by young_monster



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Codenames, Danny has self-destructive tendencies, Danny is Charmer, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, is too close to his real name, mostly because his band name irl, the guys are in a gang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:09:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/young_monster/pseuds/young_monster
Summary: George has a proposition for Danny, but it isn't the one he wants.





	City

**Author's Note:**

> Based on of their song "City" from their album Swan Songs. Please enjoy!

How did he get involved with this? He shouldn’t be here, he shouldn’t even be in this city. He was planning on studying here for his degree in music theory, and then he was going to move back home. Across the country.

Instead of following his sensible plan for the future, he found himself climbing concrete stairs, very early in the morning, to meet someone up at the top of an abandoned warehouse. He was told to leave his phone at his apartment, and he couldn’t help the feeling of dread that kept building at the base of his spine. Yet, despite the dread, there was something else he couldn’t identify. Hope, or maybe excitement. He shouldn’t be feeling either, but he couldn’t help it.

The building he was possibly trespassing through was entirely too cold. Maybe he shouldn’t worn his red hoodie with actual sleeves, instead of the one with the sleeves cut off. The denim vest wasn’t helping either.

He makes it to the roof of the building, and heads for the side facing the city. He still doesn’t know why he was told to be up here before the sun was up, and he still doesn’t know why he listened.

He does know that his heart skips a beat when he sees who he’s supposed to be meeting, standing too close to the edge of the roof for his own comfort.

“Johnny, you shouldn’t stand so close to the edge,” He warns, a playful grin spreading across his cheekbones.

The man turns around, and lifts his blue mask up to reveal his face, and a particularly heart-melting smile. “Why? Afraid I’ll fall, Charmer?” Johnny teases, walking away from the edge.

The man, Charmer, shrugs, allowing Johnny to bring him closer. “Why’re we here?”

“I have a proposition for you,” Johnny says simply, holding his hand out, palm to the dark sky.

Charmer takes his hand, taking comfort in the warmth of the other man. “Which is?”

“You come live with me and the gang, in the main house.” Johnny leads him towards the edge, so they can better see the city, all lit up with every color light he can imagine. “And we burn the city to the ground.”

Charmer stops in his tracks, unsure if he heard correctly. “Live with you and the others in the main house, and help you destroy the city?” Johnny shrugs. “I mean, not physically. Sure, we blow up a few places here or there, but for the most part, the city’ll remain-”

“Why me?” Charmer interrupts. “Why now?” He was supposed to return home, to Maine, in a couple weeks, after he got his degree in music theory.

“Because you’re insanely smart, Charmer. Stupidly smart, and we could use that. You would help us so much, and it would help you get further in life, and not be swamped in debt from school.” Johnny makes it sound as if it’s the best option, but he sounds too rational.

“Is my intelligence the only reason you want me to stay?” Charmer asks, trying his best to keep the desperation out of his tone, but still failing. He can feel the tears gathering in the corner of his eyes, and the burning in his throat.

Johnny lets go of his hand, tilting his head slightly. “Yes. You knew from the beginning what this was, Daniel.”

He nods, resisting the urge to swallow. “You’re right, I did.”

“I know you love me, but I just… can’t love you back. Not in the way that you need. I understand if you want to go back to Maine, and find someone who can give you everything your heart desires.”

“I never said that,” Daniel murmurs. He knows he shouldn’t do what he’s going to. He knows he should just walk away, go back home, and fall for some girl, have children and be happy. A few weeks ago, that vision would’ve made him happy; now, he feels nothing towards it. A life like that seems too boring, too mundane compared to what he’s experienced in the last few weeks, being with Johnny and his gang.

He thinks about living in Los Angeles before he had met Johnny; it was still boring, despite being in an entirely new city. He was just a student, who barely made enough money to survive, who was waiting until he graduated to return home.

It isn’t too late; he can walk away now. But he knows he won’t, not unless his life depended on it, and even then it would still be a gamble. “I’ll stay,” Daniel decides, taking a step closer to the other man. “I’ll live in the main house, and I’ll help you in any way you need.”

“Are you positive?” Johnny closes the space between them, sending flutters down Daniel’s spine.

“Yes.” Johnny says nothing, only places a chaste kiss on his lips, then turns to the city. He sits down, gesturing for him to follow suit.

Daniel sits down, crossing his legs in front of him, keeping the distance between the two of them to a minimum. “The city looks so pretty,” He observes, trying to lighten the sullen mood he’s firmly placed himself in.

Johnny takes his hand, but there’s no solace in the gesture. “And you’re gonna burn it with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any constructive criticism, feel free to comment!


End file.
